


I Love Your Desire

by Brat_cat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Demons, Facials, I will neither confirm nor deny that this idea was influenced by the 2019 Season's Greetings, M/M, alternate universe - office AU, dealing with crushes in probably unhealthy ways, don't worry though - no angst to be seen in any chapters, lord please forgive me, mildly questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat_cat/pseuds/Brat_cat
Summary: "It seems someone is thinking rather loudly tonight"Hongjoong has been trying to deal with his crush on San for months now.  Luckily for him, a wandering succubus just happens to hear his thoughts and decides to give him a little help.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	I Love Your Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [six1224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/gifts).



> This fic goes out to Six1224. I was originally going to write an accompanying piece to her adorable Monsta X paparazzi AU (go and give it a read for some precious, sweet, soft feelings uwu), but I took too long and then October 31st happened, and writing anything for that fandom has been a bit of an emotional struggle ever since. 
> 
> So I was stuck in line for Wendy’s one day, listening to Treasure EP.2, and I thought to myself “wow, San really is a duality demon. Oh shit, what if he was actually a demon. Oh shiiiiiit,” and thus, the idea for Late Ass Christmas Gift 2.0 was born. Also the drive-thru line was so long that I plotted out three chapters. It was like a fifteen minute wait for my chicken sandwich. 
> 
> Self beta’d because Six is usually my beta lol

_...if I dream hard enough to see it… _

~

The dull sounds of the city slipped through the windows of Hongjoong’s apartment. The quiet ambiance of urban nightlife usually calmed his thoughts, lulling him into a dream-filled slumber. But it seemed that there would be no quieting his thoughts tonight. 

Hongjoong was once again plagued with inappropriate thoughts about his fellow coworker. 

His crush had begun innocently, as most crushes do. Kind smiles across the conference room table, accidentally grazing hands while passing each other the most recent expense reports, the gift of an iced Americano on his desk and a note scrawled on a napkin reading:

_ thought you could use a pick me up!  _

_ the next one is on you~  _

_ san _

And as luck would have it, San had the same workaholic tendencies that Hongjoong often fell victim to. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the two of them to work late into the night, grabbing a coffee or a quick meal together while pouring over Excel sheets and complaining about meetings. Hongjoong had come to treasure these shared late evenings. His conversations with San were often the highlight of his day, and he would feel giddy for hours any time he managed to make San laugh particularly hard at a joke or anecdote. 

He had his self-described “Crush Realization” one evening when he was walking to San’s office to say goodbye for the evening, and the soft glow of San’s desk lamp illuminated the man’s foxy smile in a way that made his heart stop. The simple question of “leaving so soon?” rattled around in his head as he rode the train home. He immediately knew, after spending a sleepless evening thinking only of San, that he was fucked. 

His crush had remained fairly innocent until the day San reached over his desk to sneak a sip of his iced green tea latte. Hongjoong had blinked when he grabbed the cup, and he had quickly reminded San that he’d already drank out of the straw. When San laughed at his warning, smiling as he closed his lips around the straw and taking a sip anyways, Hongjoong froze in place as he stared transfixed at San’s pretty mouth. The man had the audacity to take a second sip, letting Hongjoong know “that doesn’t bother me” as he proudly set the cup back on the desk. Hongjoong looked at the ring of condensation next to the drink and wondered if there was a double meaning in those words. And once he was home alone, he was consumed with thoughts of San’s lips, their indirect kiss, and a longing for more. 

Much like that evening, Hongjoong was currently laying in his bed thinking of San, desperately fighting the urge to move his hands under the sheets. San had stopped by his office before taking off for the night, sleeves rolled up and toned forearms on full display, and he had thanked Hongjoong for his help formatting a particularly unwieldy report, telling him “you’re such a great sunbae, I’m really lucky to have you.” He had decided against inviting San into his office to stay longer and discuss just how lucky he was, but now that he was alone, his mind traitorously wandered to visions of San splayed out across his desk, biting his lip and gasping as Hongjoong’s fingers grazed across his skin.

He rolled onto his side, curling into a ball as he attempted to shove such thoughts out of his mind. The air in his apartment felt sweltering, the blankets around him stifling, but he continued to clutch at his covers and pull them in close, as if they would shield him from any additional thoughts. 

His fantasies continued unbidden, however, and San’s moans were ringing in his ears as he imagined him begging for more. 

_ “Hongjoong~” _

He gasped into the quietness of his bedroom, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as his hand slipped down his chest. 

_ “Please, I want you~” _

San’s sweet voice seemed to call out to him from the darkness, and his hand continued to trail lower. Hongjoong kept his eyes screwed shut as his fingertips reached the fabric of his waistband. He felt a tingle of electricity travel down his back as he pushed further, slipping under the elastic and feeling how hard he had become, fingers tentatively curling around his length. 

“Mmmhh, San…” he quietly murmured to himself, imagining it was San’s delicate, long fingers slowly working over him. He writhed under the sheets, sweat beading at his nape as he slowly stroked himself and pictured his coworker lying behind him, whispering promises of more in his ear, letting his other hand trail down Hongjoong’s waist and tightly grip at his hip bone to pull him in closer. 

A sudden fragrance of warmth and spice caught Hongjoong off-guard, and his hand stilled its activities. While he usually took every reasonable step to make sure that his apartment stayed somewhat clean, the foreign scent didn’t remind him of his usual cleaning products. He wondered if it was possible that some neighbor’s perfume had managed to diffuse through his walls. The temperature of the room seemed to grow even warmer as Hongjoong heard a familiar sounding voice from the foot of his bed. 

“It seems someone is thinking rather loudly tonight,” the disembodied voice called out playfully. 

Hongjoong kept still as he racked his brain, trying to remember if he had locked the front door and balcony before turning in for the night. He was certain he had gone through his usual bedtime routine, and he hadn’t heard any sound to suggest someone had broken in. He remained frozen under his sheets, mentally telling himself that whoever it was would probably leave his tiny one-bedroom apartment and move on once they realized there was nothing of value to steal. 

“Don’t worry, I bear you no ill will. In fact, I’m here to help you,” the stranger spoke to him teasingly, almost affectionately. 

Hongjoong blinked as he realized why he recognized the voice. He had never actually expected to hear him in his room, though. 

Curiosity piqued, he tugged the edge of the blanket down and cautiously peered over the covers. 

“San? What are you doing here?” he started to ask, but his breath caught in his throat as he saw the form before him. 

It indeed looked like San. Same lithe frame, same playful smile, familiar long limbs folded as he sat criss-crossed at the foot of Hongjoong’s bed. But he knew for a fact that, as impish as his coworker could be, San did not actually possess the set of horns that currently peeked out from his ebony hair. 

The figure giggled, sweeping his bangs away from his face. Golden eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight gazed down at Hongjoong, sparkling with a mischief he had never seen on the San he knew. He sat mutely while he watched the mysterious man slowly tug at his covers, pulling the protective blankets away from his body inch by inch. 

“Your thoughts summoned me, my dear. And your fantasies have been making me feel so desperate and hungry,” the figure moaned, slowly uncrossing their legs and crawling over to Hongjoong. 

“Who-what are you?” Hongjoong stuttered, still trying to grasp the situation. 

The figure tilted their head, biting their lip as their eyes locked with Hongjoong’s. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a succubus. I have no proper name, but you are welcome to call me ‘San’ if you’d like,” they said with a smirk, hovering over Hongjoong. 

His eyes glanced up at the horns on “San’s” head, mulling over whether he was desperate and eager enough to take this demon up on their offer. Would there be any consequences? What if the demon came back for more? Or worse, what if San somehow found out? 

The succubus took note of how Hongjoong had zoned out on his horns and hummed. “I can make the horns disappear, if you’d rather?” he offered, before teasingly adding “Or I can keep them if you enjoy them?”

Hongjoong met his gaze, still wrestling with the dilemma presented before him. He had had sex before, there were no notions of wanting to save himself for San, and he  _ had _ just been fantasizing about the younger man. And yet...

“I really like him,” he whispered, an unasked question for guidance hanging in the air. 

“I really like you, too,” the succubus whispered back, and the words spoken with San’s soft, honeyed voice caused Hongjoong’s heart to pound in his chest. 

He groaned at the effect such a simple phrase had on him, heat coursing through his body and pooling in his gut. Rolling onto his back, Hongjoong looked over the demon’s face, feeling himself grow weak to the perfect looking simulacrum that gave such a sweet smile while practically straddling him, patiently waiting for permission. His eyes trailed down, and he blushed when he finally noticed that the man was also currently naked. He tried to quiet the voice in the back of his mind that wondered if the size was accurate to the real San, and he failed miserably. 

”You won’t steal my soul or anything if I say yes, will you?” Hongjoong swallowed as he cautiously asked. If he was going to do this, he wanted to at least come out of it relatively whole and unscathed. 

The succubus gazed at him with a fondness that made him melt. From his periphery, Hongjoong could see a devilish looking tail swaying in the air behind the man, as if he was unable to hide his excitement at the prospect of Hongjoong accepting his offer. He absentmindedly wondered if there were any other features the succubus had that set him apart from a human. 

“Nothing as grand as that,” the man in front of him giggled, soft dimples indenting his cheeks as he settled on top of Hongjoong and leaned down, his nose brushing against the smaller man. “I feed off of sexual energy and release, and your thoughts from earlier have made me feel absolutely ravenous,” he moaned with his golden eyes full of desire. 

Hongjoong eyes rolled back into his head, the needy tenor of San’s voice causing his dick to twitch. He shifted his hips in an attempt to get comfortable, and the man above him gasped, biting his lip and grinning as he rocked down in reply. Hongjoong’s hands immediately shot to the taller man’s thighs, fingertips digging into his muscles as the demon gave another slow roll with his hips. 

He could feel the heat emanating from his cock as it dragged along the front of Hongjoong’s boxers. His body felt as if it were aflame, every fiber was begging for him to give in, to let this image of San have his way with him. 

“I want it so badly,” Hongjoong finally admitted. He turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face in his pillow as he writhed against the fitted sheet and rocked his hips. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” the succubus whispered to him, nuzzling the sensitive shell of his ear. 

Hongjoong whined as the words shot down straight to his dick. He whipped his head back, eager to answer, and the movement caused his mouth to barely brush against the demon’s soft, plush lips. 

San’s lips. 

He froze in place, reply caught in his throat. The only thing he could focus on was the lingering, electric sensation of what it felt like to have San’s lips on his. 

Decision made, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up, catching the succubus’s lips in a soft kiss. The man above him gave a quiet moan in reply, and Hongjoong could feel the corners of his lips tug up into that familiar, foxy smile. 

Kissing San felt both exactly as he had imagined, and also entirely overwhelming. The whimper that escaped from his mouth when he felt a tongue slowly drag across his lip made him feel incredibly embarrassed, and he was grateful that the dark room hid the flush that crept across his cheeks and down his neck. The succubus gave a soft laugh at his reaction, murmuring to him, “Do you like that? Do you want more?” before diving back in to kiss him in earnest. 

Hongjoong gasped at the question, and the demon was quick to take advantage, slipping his tongue into his mouth and groaning at the pleasant warmth that greeted him. Thoughts swarmed his head as he wondered if San’s tongue would feel like this, if he would taste the same. 

He let his hands drift up the succubus’s thighs and grip his hips, guiding his movements and encouraging him to rock against Hongjoong harder. 

“Want more,” he gasped into the kiss, tongue sliding across the demon’s own as he pleaded, cock straining in his boxers. 

The succubus nipped at his bottom lip in response. Hongjoong whined in objection as he pulled away from the kiss, but his noise quickly gave way to moaning when he felt San’s lips at his neck, softly sucking on the tender junction by his shoulder. He cried out when the succubus bit down, tongue lathing the spot and encouraging a violet mark to bloom on his skin. He was fairly certain the succubus must have had blunt fangs since the bite felt far more intense than it should have, but the pain only managed to rile Hongjoong up further, making him feel desperate for more. 

The demon traveled down Hongjoong’s body, leaving a trailing path of tender bite marks and bruises until he reached his destination, pausing to hover over his boxer-clad erection. When Hongjoong opened his eyes and glanced at him in silent question, wondering why he had stopped, the succubus smirked. 

“Ask me for it,” he teased, letting his tongue peek out as he licked along his waistband, seeming perfectly content to wait until Hongjoong complied. 

Hongjoong’s head fell back on his pillow in a huff, a small scowl on his delicate features as he mumbled, “Please… Please suck my dick.”

He gave a slight yelp when the succubus playfully bit down on his hip bone instead. 

“Say his name,” he practically purred in reply. 

His name was already on the tip of Hongjoong’s tongue. It had been for the entire evening, desperate to be spoken. The succubus’s sweet urging seemed to be exactly what was needed to finally break the dam. 

“San, please, I want you so much,” he cried out, biting his lip when he felt the succubus’s warm fingers finally pull down his boxers, freeing his cock into the hot evening air. The demon gave a high pitched whine, eyeing his erection with hunger in his eyes as he leaned down and dragged his tongue along the head to collect the precum that had beaded at the tip. 

Hongjoong’s small hands gripped at his sheets, twisting the fabric as the succubus kissed and teased the crown. “San, Sannie, oh  _ fuck _ , San,” the words tumbled out of Hongjoong’s mouth, unable to stop as the warm mouth eagerly enveloped his length. The succubus’s clever tongue ran along the underside of his cock as he took him in deeper, and every moan that reverberated in his throat drove Hongjoong wild. When he caught sight of that flushed face, cheeks hollowed as he worked his lips back up his length, he knew he wouldn’t be able to look San in the eye tomorrow without remembering how beautiful he looked on his cock. 

The feeling of warm fingers trailing up his inner thigh made his breath hitch, but as they slid up even higher, Hongjoong shuddered and reached out to grab the demon’s hair, fingers brushing against his horns as he twisted his fingers in the feather soft locks. With a great amount of effort, he tugged to get his attention and, begrudgingly, pull him off his cock. Golden eyes looked up inquisitively, a strand of spit still connected between his swollen lips and Hongjoong’s cock. 

“You, um. You don’t need to prep me, I can do it,” Hongjoong said, hopeful that the succubus wouldn’t push him for a reason. When he noticed his tail twitching and swaying in curiosity, he sighed.

“Using your fingers there feels really… Intimate? Romantic? I don’t know,” he explained, voice trailing off. He awkwardly glancing around the room, searching for any object to focus on that would distract him from the situation. 

The man gave a soft laugh of understanding, looking at him tenderly while adjusting his position to get more comfortable between Hongjoong’s legs. “You’re precious. Far be it from me to stop you from fingering yourself, if that is what you desire,” the demon smiled at him and motioned for him to continue. 

Hongjoong tried to not feel embarrassed, failing miserably as he opened his bedside drawer and blindly rummaged for the bottle of lube. His fingers brushed against the familiar feeling plastic, and he grabbed the container, trying to pop open the cap as quietly as possible. A shiver ran down his back as the noise resounded in the quiet room, as if his body instinctively knew what would follow.

He coated his fingers with a generous amount of slick liquid, rubbing it between his digits to try and warm it up. His gaze drifted down at the succubus, who seemed to be eagerly waiting for him to proceed, and he shyly asked “you’re not going to just sit there and watch, are you?”

It seemed that was all the suggestion the demon needed. He bit his lip, eyes gleaming in excitement, and gripped Hongjoong’s thighs to hold his legs open. Satisfied with the position, the succubus smirked and teasingly licked the tip of Hongjoong’s cock. 

Hongjoong gave a soft gasp as he proceeded to hungrily sucked at his length. His eyes rolled back from the feeling of the demon working the back of his throat, trying to fit in as much of his cock as he could, and he groaned when he finally took him down to the base. Hongjoong wondered how accurately the succubus had made his image of San, if his coworker would actually be able to take all of him without choking. 

He reached down and cautiously held his leg in place, hand brushing against the demon’s as he tried to ensure that it wouldn’t cramp up from the awkward position. Hongjoong knew it would have been easier to let the succubus prep him, but the thought of knowing just how good San’s fingers could feel inside of him was too much. It would be difficult enough to interact with San at work after this, and he wanted to be able to accomplish something besides constantly staring at the man’s hands with thinly veiled lust during meetings. 

The sound of the demon, of San, doing his best to not gag on Hongjoong’s length was the final push he needed to reach down between the two of them, his small fingers quickly seeking out his entrance. He fought back the wave of embarrassment that threatened to wash over him, and he gasped as he pressed his index finger in. His body felt so hot and tight, clenching around his finger as he pushed in deeper, but he was determined to work himself open as fast as he could without hurting himself. Now that he had caved and admitted to himself that, yes, he did desperately want to fuck San, all he could focus on was how badly he needed the succubus’s cock in him. 

He whined as he worked in another lube slicked finger, and the succubus inquisitively hummed at the high pitched noise that crept out from his throat. Golden eyes glanced up mirthfully as they realized that Hongjoong had barely let himself have time to adjust before adding the extra digit. The raven haired demon looked positively delighted at Hongjoong’s eagerness. Before he could pull off and make a cheeky comment about how badly the other man must have needed this, Hongjoong bucked up into his throat, causing his eyes to roll back as the length hit the back of his throat. 

Satisfied that the demon seemed to get the message, he let himself get back to the task at hand. Hongjoong could usually fit two fingers without much difficulty, but the third would take some effort, and he shivered at the thought of needing a possible fourth finger with how large the demon’s cock had looked. He let himself focus on the delicious friction that his fingers caused as they languidly dragged in and out of his hole. 

The succubus moaned encouragingly as his mouth worked over Hongjoong’s length, fingertips digging into Hongjoong’s thighs as they held him spread open. The smaller man took a steadying breath as he brushed his ring finger along his rim, feeling impatient and trying to ready himself for more. He bit down on his plush bottom lip and rolled his hips, letting the third digit slip in and stretch him further. 

He held back a whine when the burn from the stretch started to set in. His fingers remained frozen in place as he tried to let himself get accustomed to the intrusion, willing himself to slowly relax. The demon seemed to sense his struggle and pulled off of his cock, leaving a trail of kisses on his length as he whispered words of encouragement to Hongjoong. 

“You’re doing so well, my love,” he murmured, hands running along Hongjoong’s spread legs, relishing the feeling of his soft and sensitive skin. 

The smaller man squirmed as the praise made him feel warm and eager to please. He carefully rocked down on his fingers, taking them in deeper and stretching himself even further. His eyes slipped closed as his mind focused on the feeling of warm hands wandering down his thighs, on the hushed voice of San whispering for him to keep going, the buzz of San’s soft moans tickling his sensitive skin. 

“Just how much can your little body take? Think you can work in a fourth, baby?” the succubus cooed, kissing his thigh and giving it a loving bite in encouragement.

The familiarity of the pet name made Hongjoong shiver, and a desperate urge for San to actually say those things to him shot through his body. He took a breath and nodded, rubbing a small pinky finger along his stretched rim. The succubus’s pupils grew, golden eyes darkening, as Hongjoong whimpered and pushed the final finger in. He could feel his rim clenching down on his hand, and he groaned as he looked up and saw the desperation painted across San’s features. 

“I, hahh, I think that’s enough,” Hongjoong gasped out, pulling his fingers away. “What um…. What position do you want?” Hongjoong murmured the question to the demon, feeling shy at the prospect as he tried to wipe the remnants of lube from his fingers onto his sheets. He chose to ignore the angelic sounding giggle that came from the man as he finished cleaning his fingers. 

“How would you want San to fuck you?” the demon simply asked, eyes sparkling as he waited for the answer. 

Hongjoong’s breath caught in his throat, and he could feel himself twitching in response to the idea of San actually fucking him. His mind was flooded with images and fantasies of all the ways he wanted San to pin his hands to the mattress, slowly rock into him, whispering filthy praise into his ear.

“Missionary, huh? Kinky little thing,” he smirked, and Hongjoong realized that his thoughts must have been loud enough for the succubus to clearly hear. 

He squirmed on the bed, face heating up as he avoided the demon’s amused gaze. His thoughts were still loudly playing in his head, and he knew the man could see just how badly he wanted to wrap his legs around San’s waist and feel every inch of his cock inside of him. 

“Don’t make fun of me, I’ll send you away and then we’ll both be unhappy,” he whined as he gave the demon’s head a gentle shove for emphasis. Hongjoong knew the likelihood of actually making good on the threat to send him away was practically nonexistent, but he was worked up beyond belief now and desperately wanted to move things along faster.

“Point taken, my dear,” the succubus softly grinned and nuzzled Hongjoong’s thigh before he repositioned and got up on his knees. 

Hongjoong glanced down, and the image of San framed between his own open thighs made his cock twitch against his stomach. He swallowed, his attention completely enraptured, as the demon languidly stroked along his length. Delicate fingers worked over his hardness, catching the copious amount of precum that had been dripping from the tip, and Hongjoong writhed at the sight. 

“Spread yourself for me, baby,” the succubus moaned, and he was only too eager to comply. Hongjoong hooked his hands under his knees, holding his legs open and biting his lip as the demon leaned over him. 

He gasped when he felt the man tease him by grazing the head of his cock along his rim, just barely pushing the tip in before dragging it out and leaving Hongjoong wanting more. 

“Think you’re actually ready for it?” the succubus asked as he stroked the tip of his cock across Hongjoong’s entrance again.

“Yes, I’m ready, hurry up,” he impatiently whined in reply, tilting his hips and holding his legs open wider.

The succubus just raised an eyebrow, clearly amused with how needy the poor man beneath him had become. 

Hongjoong knew exactly what he had paused for, and he knew that the demon was more than content to wait until he finally caved and said it. 

“Please. Fuck me, San,” he begged as he moaned out the man’s name, blushing when his ears processed his own desperate words. 

The demon’s eyes flickered with desire, and Hongjoong cried out as he finally complied and slowly worked his length into Hongjoong’s tight entrance. His mouth hung open and his calves tensed, thighs shaking while the demon pushed himself in deeper. Even after working four of his own small fingers in, it still felt like it hadn’t been enough to fully prepare him. He could only imagine what a sight it must have been, his pink rim stretching as it struggled to fit around San’s cock.

“Jesus, is he really this big?” Hongjoong gasped as he held onto his legs, trying his best to keep himself spread open for the demon.

“Mmmh, you’ll just have to find out yourself, won’t you,” the succubus teased before leaning down to whisper, “I will admit, I did not change much,” and giving a slow roll of his hips, finally working the rest of his cock into Hongjoong’s tight body. 

Hongjoong’s eyes rolled back at the thought of San being so large, and he wrapped his legs around the demon’s slim waist, hooking his feet together and holding on tightly. It had been ages since he’d felt this full, and he already felt like he was going to break apart. 

Before he could urge him to start moving, the demon seemed to read his mind yet again. A high pitched moan fell from Hongjoong’s lips as the succubus began to slowly rock into him. Every thrust seemed to hit deeper than the last, and any pain that Hongjoong had previously felt from the stretch quickly began to meld into pleasure. 

When the demon adjusted his position, using his knees to get better leverage, the new angle made the tip of his cock just barely brush against the spot Hongjoong had so much trouble finding on his own. The newfound pressure made Hongjoong gasp, and he tightened his legs around the man’s slim waist, rocking his own hips to match the demon’s pace. 

“There, right there,” he choked out, fingers trying to entwine themselves in cotton sheets as the succubus eagerly complied, driving his cock right back into Hongjoong and hitting his spot directly this time. 

Hongjoong desperately needed something solid to grab onto, the bed sheets weren’t enough and the headboard seemed too far away. The demon’s rhythm was relentless, and after a particularly deep thrust, he cried out and instinctively reached for the man’s hand. Seeing San’s face above him soften at the motion made his heart ache, and his fingertips dug into the man’s larger hands.

“So prepping you is off limits, but holding your hand is fine?” the demon teased, absolutely delighted with the way Hongjoong was squeezing his hand for support, and he interlaced their fingers for good measure. 

“You’re being mouthy again,” Hongjoong gasped out between moans, embarrassed that he had been called out. Even though it would mean not hearing San’s honeyed voice, he needed to shut the demon up. He reached up with his free hand, gripping his hair between his fingers, and pulled him in for a messy kiss that was more teeth than technique. 

The man didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. If anything, it made him rock his hips even harder, picking up the pace as he moaned into Hongjoong’s eager mouth, whispering, “so good, so fucking good.” 

Hongjoong could feel himself becoming lost in the sensation of the succubus, of San, fucking him into the mattress. Every sense was being taken over by San. He could feel his hot touch everywhere along his sensitive skin. His ears echoed with the sound of his soft moans, of thighs sharply slapping against his own. He could still discern the scent of spice and sex that the succubus gave off, but there was an underlying musk that was so unmistakably San, and he let it take over him as he licked into the demon’s mouth, begging him for more.

“Fuck, I’m already so close,” Hongjoong cried, legs shaking as he clutched onto the succubus for support. He could sense the telltale pressure building at the base of his neck, slowly creeping down his back, and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. 

The demon’s hips stuttered at his admission, and he tore his lips away so he could smother his noises against Hongjoong’s sensitive neck. 

Hongjoong could barely make out the muffled “I’m gonna-” that the demon hastily moaned against him. Without warning, the demon’s sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, and Hongjoong could feel the succubus’s entire body tremble as his orgasm washed over him, could feel each and every twitch of his cock as his release spilled into the smaller man. 

Hongjoong gave a confused whine when the succubus kissed his neck in apology and pulled out. He wasn’t left waiting for long, and the demon reached down and worked his fingers into Hongjoong’s wet entrance, crooking his long digits to ensure he hit his prostate with every thrust. 

“Cum on my face, baby, I need it,” the succubus begged before moving down his body. The man positioned himself between Hongjoong’s shaking thighs, wrapping his lips around Hongjoong’s length and desperately lathing his tongue along the sensitive head of his cock while he ardently fingered him. 

Hongjoong groaned when he heard that sweet voice asking so desperately for his release. He was already so close, every inch of him consumed with thoughts of San. He reached out and gripped at the succubus’s hair, weaving the soft, ebony locks around his fingers. With a sharp yank, he held the demon’s head in place while rolling his hips, thrusting up into the eager mouth before him. 

Undeterred, the succubus moaned even louder, fingering him vigorously as Hongjoong fucked into his pliant mouth. 

“San! Ah, fuck, San, I-!” he swore, too far gone for anything more eloquent.

That was all the warning he could manage to give before he felt his own orgasm rip through him, his body twitching as cum messily dripped down San’s face. The demon seemed to be in a state of ecstasy, moaning just as loudly as Hongjoong was while his tongue moved along his length, eagerly licking away the remnants of his release. 

Hongjoong hissed as his cock became over-sensitive from the attention, but seeing San ache so desperately for him made his chest swell. He reached out to wipe away the cum that had managed to hit the demon’s cheek, and he groaned as he felt that warm tongue lick his hand clean. 

“Fuck, fuck you’re so delicious,” the demon purred, crawling up to him and giving Hongjoong a kiss. He could taste his release on San’s soft lips, and he cradled the succubus’s head as he kissed him back, idly tracing his sharp jawline with his small fingers. 

The demon giggled before rolling over next to him. Hongjoong could feel that devilish tail curling around his leg, and he scooched closer to the warm body next to him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would have with his midnight visitor, and at the very least, he was going to get a few minutes of post-sex cuddles in before he passed out. 

“So…. what now?” Hongjoong quietly asked, draping an arm over the demon’s tiny waist. San’s waist. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of warmth next to him in bed until the very end. 

“Oh? Wanting me to go already?” the succubus smirked, kissing his forehead before taking pity on him and answering his question. 

“I can leave anytime you want me to. Or,” the demon paused and seemed to mull something over in his head. “Or I can stay until sunrise, if you like? I am a creature of the night, but I can be yours as long as you’ll have me. But if you’d rather be alone tonight, my feelings will not be hurt” he quietly explained, giving him an easy out if he so choose.

Hongjoong mulled it over in his head, deciding that liked the sound of that. It may not be the same as having San next to him, and maybe one day he’d actually talk to the man about his feelings. But for now, he pulled the demon in close and murmured to him, “stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time you see an Ateez song title referenced. I guarantee about 90% of them were accidental. "Say my name" was not accidental, and I had to walk away from my laptop for about five minutes after typing that one out.


End file.
